


The Perfect night

by harpsicordian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpsicordian/pseuds/harpsicordian
Summary: After Yuuri takes a chance and kisses his coach, Viktor decides to return the favour and give Yuuri the most romantic night ever, but it would appear luck is not on his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be a quick bit of fun, the setting is kind of cliché, I know. Grammar and spelling tips are all ways appreciated!

The evening air had been icy, flecks of snow swirled haphazardly in the sky, melting as smoothly as Viktor did, into the kiss that Yuuri had captivated him with. It was elegant, soft and warm, but his heart raced at an alarming rate. Once Yuuri had drawn back Viktor could only stare at him in awe. Yuuri instantly became flustered, fussing over Viktor furiously, apologising repeatedly and trying give a reason as to why he did it. Viktor broke free from his trance and beamed at the young man’s awkward fretting.  
Viktor had now returned to his hotel room, heart beating rapidly, it would seem we was unable to keep control of it. Viktor realised that he may have been wistfully at the moon from his rooms balcony for more then what could be considered a natural period of time to do that, so he made up his mind, whisked out a piece of paper and pencil from the bedside draw and began to research places on his phone. Tomorrow night he would knock Yuuri right of his feet and into his arms. 

Yuuri’s nerves were wreaking havoc on him, to say the least. He had barely slept that night, his mind still a buzz over the events of last night. He’d kissed Viktor, that he was sure of, impossible to forget and an action he could never take back. However, even though Yuuri felt as though kissing Viktor was unwise to do, he did not regret it, plus where could have been a better place to do it then Paris?. He cared for Viktor, no doubt there. Viktor was handsome, generous, caring and unfathomably charming. That afternoons training had just gone so well and -  
Yuuri’s phone gave an aggressive buzz.

It was Viktor.

Yuuri answered it immediately before the fear of what Viktor had to say could take hold of him physically.  
“Yuuri! Meet me by the Fontaines de la Concorde in Place de la Concorde in 2 hours, bring nothing but your lovely self and wear something nice, see you soon” And Viktor had hung up.

Yuuri sat still for a while, attempting to process what had happened. Viktor sounded enthusiastic to say the least, and with that being true, shouldn’t Yuuri be relieved. Yes, logically that would make sense, but Yuuri felt an unease that tugged at his gut. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t shake it. So he pushed it down and began to rummage through his suitcase for something to wear. He had spent enough time lost in thought and he would need to be as punctual and Viktor would be. 

In the cool afternoon air a dashing young man was running feverishly through the streets of Paris, muttering Russian curses under his breath because his hotel room’s shower had broken therefore making him miss his bus. He was now running twenty minutes behind schedule which was not how he wanted to kick off what was supposed to be the most romantic night of Yuuri’s life.  
Up ahead, as he pushed through the crowds of people Viktor caught sight of Yuuri, he called how his name but in his haste he slipped on some ice and slid right in the main fountain of Place de la Concorde.  
“Viktor!” exclaimed Yuuris who heard the mighty splash that was Viktors body unwillingly entering the icy water and had come over, offering his hand as other tourists turned to see what commotion was. Viktor’s cheeks flushed as he heard a few muffled giggles and he looked up at Yuuri, taking his hand and hauled himself from the water. Most of his clothes had been soaked and the frigid air only made the whole thing more unbearable. It was terribly ungentlemanly, ungraceful and very unromantic felt Viktor, to have done this, but Viktor stayed determined, he could still save this date yet, it was late afternoon but that meant the night was still young.  
“Are you ok?” asked Yuuri who looked up at Viktor, his glittering brown eyes as large as dinner plates. Viktor felt himself melt and his heart give a little flutter.  
“Yes, Yuuri my dear. Prepare for a night of delight”. Viktor began to walk indicating for Yuuri to follow. “first I thought we could take in some of the local culture at the Musée de l'Orangerie which features the work of impressionist painters and then I thought-“  
“Wait!” Exclaimed Yuuri “is this..is this a, a, a date?”  
“Why of course my dear! And it will the best date you’ve had yet!” Said Viktor, giving a playful wink.  
“oh of all the rotten luck” muttered Viktor as him and Yuuri stood outside the Musée de l'Orangerie, a Closed For Maintenance sign fixed squarely on the front doors.  
“It’s ok Viktor, this is Paris, theres a billion other museums we could visit” Said Yuuri, attempting the comfort the now slightly frazzled Russian.  
Viktor check his watch, 6pm, most of the museums would be closed by now. Viktor pushed his hair from his face trying to stay composed. He gave a big smile and said “No worries! How about we go for a nice walk down Champs-Élysées.” 

 

The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and the stars sparkled and shimmered like the jewellery that was on display in the windows of the shops that packed the street side. Viktor suddenly took Yuuri’s hand and they ducked down an alley way. Yuuri’s heart was beating with enthusiasm as they arrived at a small but lavishly decorated restaurant. They were seated near the window and Yuuri looked out, entranced my all the people and the dazzling lights. Viktor looked at Yuuri, a soft smile on his lips, it was such a beautiful night, in one of the finest restaurants in Paris, how could anything go wrong?

He spoke to soon. A rather brash group of fans had noticed them. “Is that Viktor Nikiforov?”  
“I belive it is but who is he with?”  
“Could it be Yuuri Katstuki?”  
“Yeah it is! Oh my goodness what do you reckon their doing because it looks like..”  
“A date, I know right!”  
“In my opionion I really don’t think they are suited for each other. Viktor should be back on the ice! That’s what I think” They said loudly

Yuuri had heard it all as had the entire restaurant, some turned around and a few whispers ran around the tables. Yuuri fidgeted in his seat. Viktor reached out and wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s.  
“Don’t listen to them Yuuri. People have told me where I should be my whole life, but I’ve found where that is by myself, and I’m staying there”  
Yuuri’s face lit up as a smile broke across it, then the waiter appeared and set down their meals.  
“oh” said Yuuri  
“Whats wrong?” asked Viktor  
“The waiter brought me the wrong order, I can’t eat it I’m allergic” said Yuuri.  
“oh, well here have mine”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes of course, it’s no drama” Viktor stared down at his new plate and cursed himself for a being such a picky eater. He took a bite and his taste buds called out in disgust. “Waiter! Another bottle of wine please!”

 

Viktor wished he had asked for a third bottle as the night continued on. Dodging cars, almost getting hit by an ambulance! He just couldn’t get a handle on the road rules in this city. Their romantic stroll through Tuilerie Gardens had been interrupted by a sudden storm which sent them running for cover and now they stood together panting and shivering in front of Yuuri’s hotel entrance.  
Viktor Hung his head “Yuuri I’m sorry”  
“Why?” he asked Viktor, he sounded so genuine.  
“This night, it was supposed to be romantic, the best date you had ever been on but it turned into a disaster”  
“It wasn’t a disaster” Viktor raised his head, his eyes meeting Yuuri’s who smiled and gave a warm chuckle.  
“Yuuri, I don’t think you understand the effort I went to, to plan all this” Viktor couldn’t help but smile “That restaurant reservation was not easy to get”.  
“Shame you couldn’t have booked a reservation for that museum” joked Yuuri.  
“I really should have” and Viktor began to laugh, at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.  
“But seriously Viktor” said Yuuri. “I had a good night, I got to spend it with you”.  
Viktor grinned from ear to ear and embrace Yuuri with all his might.  
“Uh Victor…um do you want to come up to my room and uh… spend the night?” He said, his voice strained has Viktor’s muscular arms came close to crushing his ribs. He let go. “Oh Yuuri! How forward of you. I would love to”.  
The spent the remaineder of the night watching movies and then passed out together on the bed.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through that haha  
> my tumblr: http://plantaeprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
